jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
Dein Name Mir ist grad langweilig, deswegen dachte ich mir, ich mache dich mal darauf aufmerksam, dass du bei Viqi Shesh mit deinem alten Namen bei der UC stehst. Das geht hier ja wohl nicht an.;) --Jaina Solo 22:08, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach, danke Jaina. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen^^. Ich korrigere es sofort. --Bel Iblis 22:10, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bitte, jetzt kann ich beruhigt schlafen.--Jaina Solo 22:11, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist doch immer schön ;). --Bel Iblis 22:12, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Och wie nett von dir--Jaina Solo 22:18, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Freunden? Gern geschehen :). --Bel Iblis 22:19, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jap das mit den Freunden. --Jaina Solo 22:20, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen. --Bel Iblis 22:21, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi Garm Bel Iblis! Du hast auf Premias Disku noch nicht deinen Namen geändert!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:22, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mein Spitzname ist immer noch Asajj aber verlinkt wird zu Bel Iblis, deshalb ist das denke ich auch so schon richtig. Ach ja, Gunray verzögert sich etwas, ich mache zuerst noch Viqi Shesh^^. --Bel Iblis 23:24, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay, ist das okay wenn ich dich auch weiterhin so nenne? Weil Garm Bel Iblis ist so ungewohnt zu schreiben! Willst du nach Nute Gunray auch Rune Haako erweitern? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:34, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich weiß nicht, denn so viel gibt's über Haakoo ja nicht zu schreiben, denn er stand ja größtenteils immer neben Gunray und hat vor Angst gezittert ;). --Bel Iblis 23:36, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Planet frei im All Wie heißt nochmal dieser Planet, der frei durchs All fliegt??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Zonama Sekot. Boba 23:23, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :P hoffe es stört nicht Garm ::Natürlich nicht. Warum fragst du, Erik?--Bel Iblis 23:28, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wirst du schon noch erfahren... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:27, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Okay. --Bel Iblis 23:28, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wie geheimnisvoll...ich glaub eri plant die Übernahme der Galaxis, was meinst du Garm?^^ Boba 23:32, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Wohl eher die Unterwerfung des gesamten Universums mit einer Armee von Mandalorianischen Söldnern ;). --Bel Iblis 23:33, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Keine Söldner. Meine Armeen und ihre Flotten folgen nur dem Resol'nare. Das ist der mandalorianische Stolz!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:47, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Dann eben damit ;-P. --Bel Iblis 23:48, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:50, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und jetzt bitte nocheinmal für nicht Mando'a-Könner :). --Bel Iblis 23:50, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Leg dich niemals mit einem Mandalorianer an!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:52, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ah so^^. --Bel Iblis 23:54, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wir Mandalorianer brauchen keine Söldner, unsere Männer sind uns treu ergeben.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:55, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Heißt das nicht den Resol'nare? MfG - Cody 23:56, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lies doch mal ein Stück weiter oben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:57, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und warum bist du dann ein Kriegsherr? Bist du dem Mandalor auch treu ergeben :-P?--Bel Iblis 23:58, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Er ist doch der mand'alor, oder irre ich mich? und ich dachte, das "resol'nare" plural ist, sind doch sechs handlungen....? MfG - Cody 00:01, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und warum bist du neulich noch Asajj Ventress gewesen und plötzlich ein republikanischer General? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:13, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Weil ich Lust hatte, meinen Namen zu ändern und der neue mir eigentlich auch besser gefällt. --Bel Iblis 00:15, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schaumwanderstadt Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass in deinen Artikel Schaumwanderstadt vermutlich was nicht stimmt, kannst du dich mal in der zugehörigen Diskusionsseite melden? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:08, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hab ich schon längst ;). --Bel Iblis 23:09, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Habe da Frage Warum ist Benutzer:Shaak Ti Mitglied in der Hilfsbrigarde? 1.Er ist Vandale=schleeeeeeeecht. 2.Seine Usersite ist mit mehr Schreibfehleren ausgestattet als du mit Büchern. 3.Ist er nooch nicht lange dabei und kennt sich auch nicht so gut aus. Schreib mir bitte auf meiner Disku zurück.Schöne UrlaubsgrüsseDark Lord disku 05:58, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: ich werde warscheinlich spät antworten. *Ja ich hab da auch mal was, ist aber eher ne Bitte. Wärest du so freundlich, auf deiner Benutzerseite ei Mara Jade meinen Nachnamen zu entfernen und stattdessen einfach Fett-Brüder zu schreiben und ihn auch sonst nicht irgendwo anzugeben? Ich hab damit nämlich schon ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen gemact, die ich nicht unbedingt nochmal machen möchte und auch nicht jetzt damit ins detail gehen will. Wäre das in Ordnung? Gruß Boba 16:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Klar, mach ich. --Bel Iblis 16:33, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Danke dir :) Boba 16:34, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dark Lord ich War ein Vandale. --Shaak Ti 19:15, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja trotzdem trau ich dir nicht...Nix gegen dich jetz persönlich aber WARUM ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DAS GEMACHT!?!?--Dark Lord disku 21:43, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wer bist du? --Shaak Ti 21:35, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wer auch immer du bist falls du es weisst menschen änderen sich. --Shaak Ti 21:36, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das war ein nicht eingeloggter Dark Lord of the Shit^.^ Und mit seiner Frage hat er eigentlich recht ...--Bel Iblis 21:39, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Arghh einloggen... aber Menschen ändern sich nicht von Grund auf...Dark Lord disku 21:40, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Er ist doch erst 12 Jahre alt und in dem Alter haben die Kinder noch ne Menge Unfug im Kopf. Aber er hat mich per E-Mail angeschrieben, weil er es bereute. Dann muss man nicht mehr ewig darauf rumreiten. Außerdem ist das doch auch schon was her. Wie lange....3 Wochen??? Also seit dieser Zeit hat er zumindest keinen Quatsch mehr gemacht. Da kann man das ruhig mal abhaken. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:16, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Baldige Abwesenheit Hallo Jedipedianer! ^^. Ich fahre morgen für eine Woche nach Italien(wurde glaube ich schon mal geschrieben, ist jedoch beim archiveren verschwunden) und komme am 07.09.07 hoffentlich gut erholt wieder. Unterbindet ja die Bemühungen eines jeden Vandalen und lasst die JP ja nicht absaufen^^. Liebe Grüße, --Bel Iblis 21:46, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Viel Spass und verbrenn dir nicht die Haut, in Italien gibts kein Bacta Pandora 21:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich pass schon auf mich auf, ansonsten nehme ich halt einen Heilstab mit ;). --Bel Iblis 21:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wie gemein da habe ich mal ein paar Tage nicht in der JP aufgepasst und schon verschwindet einer!;) Ich habe gerade den Artikel Gerd, den du nicht so gut fandest etwas umgeschrieben und wollte dich fragen ob er sich nun besser an hört! Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in Italien Grüß mir Bud Spencer, hoffe du liest das irgendwie bevor du wieder kommst! ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:41, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir (ein bisschen spät, ich weiß) viel Spaß in Italien ;) FarmBoy 17:28, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ab heute bin ich wieder ganz offiziell da^^. Es war klasse :D. Wer Bilder sehen will: hier. --Bel Iblis 08:57, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Endlich wieder daheim Na...kommste wieder angekrochen...Italien doch nit so toll oder wie??...Neee Quatsch herzlich willkommen daheim. Freut mich das du wieder da bist. Da können wir ja unsere Artikel fertig machen...muss mir nur noch ein paar Bücher kaufen und vom Kumpel ausleihen und dann machen wir Ani und ich tahiri fertig. Ich hab mir mal die Bilder angesehen....du bist ja so gut wie nirgends drauf...-.- aber egal, dafür sind genug Fotos von den Mädels deiner Stufe dabei...damn sind das lecker Schneckchen....aber hättet ihr nicht öfters an Strand gehen können!?!?!?! Oh mann...was must du dich paradiesich fühlen bei sovielen..... Boba 13:38, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Der Kommentar konnte auch nur von dir kommen, Boba... Bild:;-).gif Willkommen zuhause, Dennis! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 13:40, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ist das so falsch ehrlich zu sein?? Bild:;-).gif Gruß Boba 13:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich freu mich auch, wieder da zu sein, Italien war zwar schön, aber zu Hause ist es immer noch am Besten. Ich werde mich dieses Wochenende unbedingt an Anakin setzen, zum einen werden die Corellia-Bücher nun endlich fertiggemacht und ich habe noch etwas aus Betrayal gefunden ... was genau das ist, wird noch nicht verraten. Tja, Sebastian, ich bin halt etwas kamerascheu :). Richtig gut aussehen tun eigentlich nur die aus meiner Klasse, die aus der anderen Klasse sind alle so ... merkwürdig :D. Und verrückt ist eigentlich auch, dass die uns mögen, wir die jedoch überhaupt nicht :D. Auf jeden Fall danke für die Willkommensgrüße. --Bel Iblis 13:53, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) thumb|Florian, Patrick, Pascal, Dana, Dennis(auch bekannt als [[Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis|Garm Bel Iblis), Marvin und Kevin und ganz vorne Stefanie]] ::::Hier ist nochmal ein Bild von der Fahrt. ^^. Bel Iblis 22:38, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ebaq 9 Ich schreibe gerade einen Artikel über die Schlacht um Ebaq 9, Ich habe zufällig mitgekriegt das du Das Buch Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Band 14 hast. Hättest du Lust mir zu helfen, weil das Teil ziemlich groß ist. Darth Nihilus 66 21:06, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich schaue gleich mal drüber :) --Bel Iblis 21:08, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Darth Nihilus 66 21:17, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Warum hast du eigentlich das Bild rausgenommen? Darth Nihilus 66 13:49, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Bild hatte mit der Schlacht überhaupt nichts zu tun. Es zeigt die Schlacht von Borleias und nicht die von Ebaq 9. --Bel Iblis 13:52, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Tut mir leid, das wusst ich nicht Darth Nihilus 66 13:59, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jagged Fel Hey Garm! Ich habe gesehen, dass du auf deiner Seite stehen hast, dass du Jagged Fel demnächst überarbeiten willst, ist der dir wichtig oder würde es dich stören wenn ich den übernehme? Zurzeit habe ich keine besonderen Pläne hier, deshalb würde ich den Artikel gern übernehmen. --Jaina 15:01, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nimm ihn dir ruhig. Das ist ja alles nur eine vorläufige Liste, da kann sich noch vieles ändern und Jag gehört dir ;). Du kannst auch ruhig noch Vergere machen, die hat es auch nötig. --Bel Iblis 15:25, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ok danke, aber auf den komischen Vogel habe ich zurzeit nicht wirklich Lust. --Jaina 15:32, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich mag die Dame auch nicht, doch für eine so prominente Figur ist der Artikel wirklich schäbig^^. --Bel Iblis 15:33, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja stimmt schon das hat sie nicht verdient, naja eines Tages vielleicht ;). --Jaina 15:35, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hey Dennis mich ist langweilig geh mal in ICQ on^^. Dark Lord disku 21:23, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Mal schauen :D.-Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:27, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey Dennis! Geh mal in ICQ on! Oder biste etwa wieder Inkognito!? Egal schreib mich an mich ist langweilig^^. Dark Lord disku 19:57, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Archivierung Hi, Dennis! Du hast gerade die Lesenswerten Artikel archiviert, wie ich sehe, aber da gibt's nen Haken: Die Kandidaturen dürfen erst am Tag nach Ende der Frist (also bei der Sonderstaffel am 24.) ins Archiv. Premia hat mir letztens übrigens das gleiche gesagt (hier). Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 15:37, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Ich werde mich in Zukunft daran halten, Moritz. Danke für den Hinweis! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:39, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Ding. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 15:41, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du-weißt-schon-was... Hi Dennis! Wollte nur kurz wissen, ob du Transportschiffe schon gelesen hast und wie es mit der Geschichte zum Falken läuft. Mein ICQ tut aber gerade leider nicht, deshalb frag ich hier. Gruß Kyle22 14:42, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Aaargh, gelesen habe ich es noch nicht, mache ich sofort, keine Sorge ;). Zum Falken: Also die Hand von Thrawn habe ich eingearbeitet, heute mache ich vielleicht die Thrawn-Trilogie und/oder den Pakt von Bakura. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:44, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ist gut, ich schau mir die Abschnitte nachher noch an. Kyle22 14:47, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aha, wie ich sehe gefällt dir der Artikel... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 15:45, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man über Transportschiffe so viel sagen kann ^^. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:46, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Du siehst, es geht. Aber eigentlich hätte ich das auch nicht gedacht, der ist dann irgendwie immer länger geworden. :) Kyle22 16:08, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Quellen Kein Ding. Mach ich. Obwohl ich es persönlich für etwas übertrieben halte, da ich die Quellen dazu habe. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Rogaldorn89 16:35, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sido Verarsche Zieh dir das hier mal rein, einfach geil: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MItXzrdu7sQ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 02:16, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Omg, lool ^^. Wie hast du das gefunden? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:46, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Zufällig, als ich über Hip Hop gesurft habe. Das mit der Hose und den Stolpereien und wo er die Dose gegen den Kopf kriegt ist schon krass, oder? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:48, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Die parodieren dort Sido überhaupt, und da ich den überhaupt nich abkann, muss ich noch mehr lachen *g*. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:53, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab da noch ne andere gute Parodie auf Hip Hop allgemein. Ich hoffe, du bist bei youtube angemeldet: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swNL7_MBlAo E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:01, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Auch wieder eine recht komische Padodie. Hab sie mir gerade angesehen und die parodieren hier wirklich jedes Klischee^^.--Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:07, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Allerdings. Cool, oder? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Allerdings. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:12, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich frage mich, wie die auf solche Ideen kommen. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:16, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Garm, Habe durch Zufall die Diskussion bezüglich deiner Vorlage und den etwas barschen Ausbruch von Ani verfolgt, naja..ein Tipp. Wenn du deine Signatur verändern willst, lege folgende Seite an: Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/Sig -> dort auf der Seite dann folgenden Quellcode: Signaturname Diskussion dann musst bei deinen Einstellung noch unter "Unterschrift" {subst:Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/Sig}} einfügen und schon hast du deine Signatur, ohne das jemand Meckern muss ^^ Mr. *Mööp* aus Fluffhausen ..Fragen ? 23:55, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar, danke :).--Bel Iblis Diskussion 23:58, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) hmm..da fehlt was, aber das zeigt er nicht an...guck am besten meinen quellcode, dann brauchst du nur deine daten hinzufügen. ->http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Periphalos/Sig&action=edit Mr. *Mööp* aus Fluffhausen ..Fragen ? 00:03, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, ich machs morgen früh, sobald ich Zeit habe. ---Bel Iblis Diskussion 00:09, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok, wenn was nicht funktioniert schreib mir einfach ne Nachricht ^^ Gute N8 :-) 89.182.138.168 Quellen Hallo Garm nur mal so eine Frage. Wenn eine Internetseite als kanonisch beschrieben wird, heißt das dann sie ist offiziell annerkannt und der Inhalt entspricht der Wahrheit? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:23, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Du hattest mir die HoloNets für Wat Tambor gegeben daher frage ich. Denn im Text sind eine Menge noch nicht erfasste Artikel (Planeten, Personen, etc.). :Die HoloNetNews sind absolut kanonisch und stehen mit StarWars.com auf einer Stufe. Fühle dich frei, alle Infos daraus zu ergänzen :).--Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:24, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich danke dir vielmals, bis ein ander Mal. Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:44, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Geh mal on^^. Dark Lord disku 19:55, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Der ist doch nach meiner Überarbeitung soweit ok, oder? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:09, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich. Ich habe mir auch nur kurz die Freiheit genommen, den Link zu StarWars.com zu korriigern. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:11, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Keinen Tee mehr? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:13, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Nee, mir sind die Beutel ausgegangen Bild:;-).gif. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:14, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Buchtipp Also wenn du findest, dass das gut ist, werde ich es mir evtl auch holen. zuerst muss ich aber erst meine zwei neuen nicht-sw bücher lesen und mir danach feindkontakt besorgen. das hab ich mir schon lange vorgenommen. aber danke für den tipp. Darth Maulhalten 17:36, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tarkin Hallo Garm Bel Iblis. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel über Großmoff Tarkin bearbeiten willst, an welchem ich ein wenig gearbeitet habe. Ich wollte fragen ob ich dir dabei helfen könnte. Zusammen machen wir diesen Artikel bestimmt zu einem ganz besonderen Stück der Jedipedia. Gruß Dooku bzw. Thrawn. :Dooku, ich muss dich dran erinnern, dass du von für eine unbefristete Zeit in der Jedipedia gesperrt wurdest. Du hast in der Vergangenheit zwar einige tolle Artikel geschrieben, hast dann aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen schweren Vandalismus betrieben. Hier ist deine Liste von Schandtaten als Benutzer:Dooku und als Benutzer:Thrawn. Gruß Little Ani Admin 07:56, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja ich habe einige Artikel gelöscht. Das gebe ich zu und es tut mir auch leid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. Aber es war sicher kein Problem für euch die Artikel wiederherzustellen. Gruß Dooku :Sicher war das kein Problem, was aber nicht bedeutet, das Vandalen allgemein kein Problem sind und du hast dich damals wie einer verhalten. Und solange du nicht von einem Administrator hier entsperrt wurdest, gilt die Sperre für dich auch noch. Du kannst nicht einfach Artikel mutwillig zerstören und später einfach so tun als sei das selbstverständlich, denn wir räumen dir auch nicht zum Spaß hinterher. Schreibe einem Administrator eine eMail, damit wir uns über deine Entsperrung beraten können. Solange hat die Sperre noch ihre Gültigkeit. Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:28, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ey du wieso hast du bei Jaller Obrim gelöscht dass er eine kleinen Polizeiblaster hat??? RC-1005 "Raikta" :Weil du für den Artikel die Benutzerinfoboxvorlage verwendet hast und der Blaster bei "Meine Wertvollsten SW-Besitztümer" auftauchte ... --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:58, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bilderquelle Hi, ich wusste nicht das Wookieepedia auch keine Bilderquelle ist. Tut mir leid. Aber jetzt weiß ich's!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 15:23, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar. Immer die Bildquelle der WP übernehmen. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:25, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für den Hinweis!! Mfg, Mace Windu 33 15:30, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hey N'Abend Dennis, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du Veers UC hast..... brauchst du Hilfe? Dark Lord disku 19:15, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Komm einfach bei ICQ on, wir reden da, k :). --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:16, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Shada D'ukal Ich danke dir das du den von mir geschriebenen Artikel Shada D'ukal ergänzt. Ich hatte nicht genügend Quellen und daher konnnte ich nicht viel schreiben. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:53, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich wollte Shada eh irgendwann mal schreiben, denn sie verfügt über einen interessanten Hintergrund und zählt zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren. Aber ich freue mich, dass du dich dafür bedankst, denn ein anderer wäre vielleicht recht wütend gewesen, dass ein anderer diese Dame überarbeitet. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:02, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nö, nö....schon O.K^^ Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:49, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Frikadelle Hi Dennis! Ich sehe gerade, die Geschichts-Abteilung unseres Lieblings-Schrotthaufens wächst und gedeiht - schön! Bild:--).gif Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir die ersten paar Teile morgen schonmal vornehmen, zum Teil sind da nämlich ein Haufen Flüchtigkeits- und Bezugsfehler drin, aber gut, das kann passieren um diese Uhrzeit... Mach fleißig weiter! Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 21:50, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, in den Ferien(die Morgen schon wieder vorbei sind Bild:--(.gif) habe ich wirklich auch viel am Falken gemacht – z.T. auch ziemlich spät. Aber solange es dich gibt, der einen solchen Fehler immer findet, ist ja alles in Ordnung Bild:;-).gif. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:10, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Dark Lord Na, ist dir langweilig? Möchtest du lalalalalalen? Dark Lord Disku 20:39, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nein. *g*Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion ::Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer, dass du auf der Ignore bist... ABER ICH HAB DICH GEWARNT! Dark Lord Disku 20:41, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach was. Es ist nur nicht mehr so lusitg. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 20:46, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::OK, ich geb zu ohne dich ist es ja langweilig... wenn du willst dann kann ich dir eine ALLERLETZTE Chance geben... Dark Lord Disku 20:50, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Noch da? Oder wieder Pudding schlabbern? Dark Lord Disku 21:29, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::: **** dich :-P. Jaja, nimm mich mal runter. Ich bin inko. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:30, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich habs jetzt 7 mal versucht dich aufzunehmen aber da kommt dss es Severprobleme gibt. Dark Lord Disku 22:09, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::10 mal... Dark Lord Disku 22:13, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich war eh nit on ^^. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:45, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Korallenskipper Wieso befindet sich deine Signatur in den Quellen zu Korallenskipper? Ich denke mal es ist ein Missverständnis ;-) Gucks dir mal an! Darth Tobi 19:24, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Danke! Ich muss aus versehen auf "ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" gekommen sein. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:30, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Na dann ist alles klar! Darth Tobi 19:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bilbringi Was ist jetzt, du wolltest doch die Vorgeschichte schreiben, oder steigst du etwa aus? MfG - Cody 16:03, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich schreibe doch die Vorgeschichte ... Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es nicht tue?Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:05, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist noch nicht geschehen, sonst bist du immer sofort fertig. MfG - Cody 16:08, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so. :-P. Ich füge ihn entweder heute Abend oder morgen ein, alles klar?Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:09, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, dann kann ich heute über Tag in ruhe schreiben, ich habe die Schlacht nämlich jetzt nochmal gelesen. MfG - Cody 16:19, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::So, ich bin fertig. Du kannst die vorgeschichte schreiben korrekturlesen und dann das uc rausnehmen. MfG - Cody 11:33, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Alles klar, mache ich. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 13:22, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Konföderationswelten Hallo Garm, mal wieder habe ich eine Frage an dich. Du hast geschrieben, das du dir etwas wirr vorkommst durch die Aufzählungen. Ich frage dich nun, wie lässt sich das vermeiden bei einem solchen Artikel, der dies verlangt? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:55, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hm, am besten ist es, wenn du einige der Listen aus dem Text entfernst und entweder uf den betreffenden Artikel, z.b. Separatistenrat oder auf die Kategorie verweist. Am besten nimmst du eine Liste wie zum Beispiel bei Transportmittel raus, die ist unnötig; außerdem musst du bei "Energie" nicht eine kleine Liste für Mustafar erstellen, sondern schreibe einfach: Mustafar war der einzige bekannte Planet der Konföderationswelten, der diese Merkmale der Energiegewinnung aufwies. Dann würde ich dir raten, für die Schlachten nicht etwa die Paar vier aufzuzählen. Verlinke einfach auf die Kategorie:Klonkriege, das geht so: Kategorie:Klonkriege. Für die Planeten habe ich auch einen kleinen Tipp: Erstelle eine Kategorie namens "Konföderationswelten"(das kann ich auch für dich machen) und ordne alle Konföderationswelten in diese Kategorie ein, anschließend verlinkst du auch auf diese Kat. Dann rate ich dir, die Geschichter etwas ausführlicher zu gestalten, erwähne zum Beispiel, dass sich viele Planeten nach dem Austritt von Aquilash(hoffe, ich hab den Namen richtig geschrieben :D) den CIS(und damit den Welten) anschlossen, darunter befinden sich Elrood, Danjar, Tantra und der Sluis-Sektor mit Sluis Van. (Quelle: The New Essential Chronology). Von der Techno-Union usw. ganz zu schweigen. Mache hier aber auch keine Liste sondern bemühe dich, einen flüssigen Text zustandezubringen, das sieht zehnmal besser aus als eine Liste! Soweit klar? Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 17:26, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S. Bringe "Ende der Herrschaft" am besten bei "Geschichte" unter. Eclipse I Hi Iblis! Ich hab da ne Frage: was hast du da gemacht, als ich gerade den Text abspeichern wollte ??? (Das war gar nicht so wenig Text, der jetzt weg ist) Bitte nicht als boshafte Frage aufnehmen!! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:05, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Das, was wir hatten, wwar ein Bearbeitungskonflikt. Die treten immer auf, wenn zwei Benutzer in etwa gleichzeitig das Bearbeitungsfenster eines Artikels offen haben und einer von ihnen speichert. Diesmal war das wohl ich ;-). Ich habe einfach die Überschrift "Kaperung" durch "Geschichte" ersetzt. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 16:12, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Übrigens ist der Text nicht weg, unten steht er noch... MfG - Cody 16:26, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Dei Schlacht von Coruscant Ich habe gerade meinen Artikel zur Schlacht von Coruscant abgeschlossen und vier Minuten später wurde er von dir mit dem Kommentar "Lemma existiert schon" (oder so ähnlich) zum löschen vorgeschlagen. Würdest du mich bitte aufklären, was du mit Lemma meinst und was an dem Artikel nicht in Ordnung ist? Danke. P.S.: Will dich keinesfalls angreifen, aber ich habe mir eigentlich ziemlcih viel Mühe gegeben. --Benutzer:Sword of the Jedi21:52, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ach, tut mir leid, wenn du dir so viel Mühe gemacht hast, doch der Artikel ist hier schon in Arbeit und die Schlacht fand nicht 9 NSY sondern 6 NSY statt. Tut mir leid, wenn du dir die Arbeit gemacht hast. Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 21:58, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Weiterleitung Warum darf man denn da keine Weiterleitung machen? Ich sehe es ja ein, dass man es bei anderen Kats nicht macht, aber beispielsweise will ein unerfahrener User die Angebote der Hilfsbrigade nutzen und gibt in der Such-Funktion Hilfsbrigade ein. Dann kommt da aber nichts. Ich finde bei der Hilfsbrigade kann man da eine Ausnahme machen und eine Weiterleitung zu Kategorie erstellen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 20:37, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET)